familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Călărași County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Greater Wallachia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinta de judet) | subdivision_name3 = Călăraşi | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = National Liberal Party | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Răducu George Filipescu | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Doru-Ioan Tărăcilă | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 5088 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 324,617 | population_density_km2 = 64 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 91wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x424 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = CL5 | blank1_name = GDP | blank1_info = US$ 2.09 billion (2008) | blank2_name = GDP/capita | blank2_info = US$ 6,446 (2008) | footnotes = 1The development regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed as a way of managing funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned from having any political activity in the first six months after resigning (or being excluded) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Călăraşi ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Muntenia, with the county seat at Călăraşi. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 324,617 and a population density of 64/km². *Romanians - 95%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Gypsies and others. List of cities by population All the data, except Călărași, is as of 2002. * Călărași(county's capital and largest city) - 73,823(as of 2005) * Oltenița - 27,217 * Modelu(county's largest village) - 9,804 * Budești(with Crivăț village) - 9,709 * Borcea(village) - 9,676 * Dragalina(village) - 8,760 * Chirnogi(village) - 8,131 The other two towns of Călărași county(Lehliu-Gara and Fundulea) are having a population under 8,000 inhabitants. Geography This county has an area of 5,088 km². The entire area lies the south part of the Bărăgan Plain and is crossed by small rivers with deep valleys. On its southern and eastern sides there is the valley of the Danube which, on the eastern side, splits into a number of branches, forming islands, now drained. On the western side, the rivers Argeş and Dâmboviţa form a wide valley before flowing into the Danube. Neighbours *Constanţa County to the East. *Ilfov County and Giurgiu County to the West. *Ialomiţa County to the North. *Bulgaria to the South - Silistra Province Economy Agriculture is the county's main industry, generating about 3% of the entire country's agricultural output. The county's industries: * Metallurgy - there is a big metallurgical plant in Călăraşi, similar to the one in Galaţi * Food processing * Textiles * Construction materials Tourism The main tourist destinantion: * The town of Călărași; * The town of Oltenița; * Fishing on the Danube. Administrative divisions Călăraşi County has 2 municipalities, 3 towns and 50 communes *Municipalities **Călărași - county seat; population: 73,823 (as of 2007) **Oltenița *Towns **Budești **Fundulea **Lehliu-Gară *Communes **Alexandru Odobescu **Belciugatele **Borcea **Căscioarele **Chirnogi **Chiselet **Crivăţ **Ciocăneşti **Curcani **Cuza Vodă **Dichiseni **Dor Mărunt **Dorobanțu **Dragalina **Dragoș Vodă **Frăsinet **Frumuşani **Fundeni **Gălbinași **Grădiștea **Gurbănești **Ileana **Independența **Jegălia **Lehliu **Luica **Lupșanu **Mânăstirea **Mitreni **Modelu **Nana **Nicolae Bălcescu **Perişoru **Plătărești **Radovanu **Roseți **Sărulești **Sohatu **Spanțov **Şoldanu **Ștefan cel Mare **Ștefan Vodă **Tămădău Mare **Ulmeni **Ulmu **Unirea **Valea Argovei **Vasilaţi **Vâlcelele **Vlad Țepeș References Calarasi category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania Category:Counties of Romania